


heaven sent

by hyunj1nn13



Series: heaven sent [skz!au] [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Spicy, all of the boys have piercings, hahah, hyunsung 2chan and changlix are here if you squint hard enough, i hate his ass, i was gonna add pairings but im not sure, im trying to make every character as irredeemable as possible but its not working, some have tattoos ooo, whos tryna figure out who my self-insert is, woojin is only here for like a second dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunj1nn13/pseuds/hyunj1nn13
Summary: chan, changbin, hyunjin and jisung are a tight knit group that came together over shared issues. whether it was uptight parents, figuring out where to bury a body or hyunjin and jisung fighting, they stuck through it together.this bond formed heaven sent. a group of guys that were anything but heavenly.
Series: heaven sent [skz!au] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123820
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

_chan, changbin, hyunjin and jisung are a tight knit group that came together over shared issues. whether it was uptight parents, figuring out where to bury a body or hyunjin and jisung fighting, they stuck through it together._

_this bond formed_ heaven sent. _a group of guys that were anything but heavenly._

_their leader, seo changbin is a jack of all trades. he could rap, draw, write and fight when he needed to. he’s known for his style, tattoos and signature red contact._

_their second in command, bang chan was_ the _man. everyone knew who he was and no one dared to mess with him. he was best known for his violent fighting, sexual promiscuity and signature lip and nose ring._

_hwang hyunjin is the instigator of the group. he is normally seen making his peers’ lives absolute hell. he gets himself into trouble all the time and doesn’t give a single shit about the consequences. he is best known for his beautiful features, sinister smile and brass knuckles._

_han jisung was their all around guy. he got into the group after he picked a fight with another member, hyunjin. after everyone got over it he was welcomed to the group with open arms. han jisung is known for his extreme anger issues and signature smiley piercing._

* * *

_"oh fuck, oh fuck. what the hell are we gonna do,"_ jisung was a shaking mess as he stepped away from the lifeless body. his baby blue shirt was currently drenched in blood and his matching converse were starting to stain as well. he turned around to the other boys, who could do nothing but stare at the body below him. he flailed around as he waited for any sort of response. 

_"come on guys let me know what we're about to do about this!? this is my favorite outfit for fuck's sake!"_

changbin took a deep breath as he assessed the situation that was now on their hands. he let out this breath with a low chuckle that slowly transformed into full blown laughter. the other boys looked at him with utter confusion. _this was_ his _roomate. why was he laughing about_ his _roomate being dead?_

_"don't worry, no one cared about him or liked him anyway. we can just get rid of the body. if we ever get caught, well if_ you, han jisung, _ever get caught; we can just say it was a crime of passion. you didn't mean to kill him, you just got upset right? nothing to worry about,"_ changbin sighed as he got up from the arm of his couch he was currently sitting on to go to his kitchen closet. he pulled out buckets and mops and threw the latter to the other two.

chan fumbled to catch his mop, still a little shaken up from what he had just witnessed. yeah, he's seen a lot, he's done a lot as well but he had never witnessed a murder. _and it was right in changbin's kitchen?_ it was pretty cool if he did say so himself but he was still worried about what they would do with the body.

on the other hand, jisung's head ran a mile a minute. he was scared. he knew he had anger issues but he didn't know he was capable of truly killing someone, _of taking a life_. he grabbed the mop and watched with wide eyes as changbin walked around his kitchen. he watched as he filled buckets with water, dish soap and bleach, he waited patiently for any order from changbin. to his dismay, no orders were given. just blank stares and silent actions.

_"so....what's the plan changbin? we've got to do something other than clean this shit up. this is_ jisung's _fault remember. why are you not telling him to do shit?"_

changbin looked back at chan with a clenched jaw, _how could chan just not take any sort of blame for what had happened? it's not like jisung killed the guy on a whim._ he dropped the buckets of cleaning solution on the tiled floor and threw his mop down.

changbin stopped what he was doing and walked up to chan, he grabbed him by the jacket and picked him up off of the ground. chan thrashed around in changbin's grasp, something about the way changbin was looking at him put fear in his heart that he had never felt before.

changbin threw chan into the counter behind him and raised his ring-clad fist. chan groaned as changbin punched him square in the face, resulting in a bloody nose, busted lip and torn lip piercing.

he let him go once he felt like he was done and smoothed down his hair. he remembered his outfit and did the same. once he was finished adjusting his appearance he started to speak to chan in a flat tone.

_"let's not throw blame around like we didn't all want this to happen. let's not sit here and act like we all didn't have a part in this. we all loved to instigate shit with that bitch and you know that. the one time he says something a little too far, jisung set him straight. and he had_ **every right** _to do so. dont sit here and act like some little bitch. this is our shit to deal with now and if you don't want to, if you can't handle this shit, you can take your ass home. and i dont mean to the other room chan, i mean home home. go back to your parents who loved you and gave you everything you ever wanted. go back to the parents you took for granted. if you don't want to do that then man the fuck up. jisung and i will be cleaning up this blood and shit and you can help if you want to,"_ he walked away from chan and picked up the buckets again and handed them to jisung. he turned back around to chan and waited to see what he would do.

chan swallowed the blood in his mouth, sniffled and then wiped the blood from his face onto his shirt. he glared at changbin as he snatched a mop from the floor and dipped it into the water, muttering curses under his breath as he began to mop up the growing sea of blood on the tile.

changbin nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to jisung.

_"i'll take care of this the best i can. it won't be easy but with all of your help we can do it. we're just gonna have to make sure to tell hy-"_

just as changbin was about to mention him, hyunjin walked into the room. his face fell as he looked at the current situation: _chan mopping with a bloodied face, changbin's bruised knuckles and jisung looking clearly distressed as he was covered in blood._ just as fast as his face had fallen he looked up at them with a large smile.

_"oh fuck, jisung killed woojin didn't he?"_


	2. character introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an intro to the boyzzz

**BANG CHAN | 19YRS OLD | SENIOR**

_**appearance:** chan currently has blonde hair. he is normally seen wearing black and white with gold jewelry. _

_**piercings:** as far as piercings go he has an eyebrow piercing and lip ring. _

_**tattoos:** none_

_**sexuality:** bisexual _

_**personality:** very arrogant and narcissistic. his violent tendencies are moderate. he tends to want things he cant have and takes many things for granted. _

* * *

**SEO CHANGBIN | 18YRS OLD | SENIOR**

_**appearance:** changbin currently has silver hair. he is normally seen with one red contact in and signature red letterman jacket._

_**piercings:** he has a bridge, septum and nose piercing with 3 piercings on each ear._

_**tattoos:** changbin is covered in tattoos. some of his most notable ones are an ouroboros wrapped around his throat and a triquetra on his adam’s apple_

_**sexuality:** straight_

_**personality:** he is very loyal and determined to reach his goals. hes humble and has no issue taking friends in. he can have a short temper and is violent when provoked. _

* * *

**HWANG HYUNJIN | 17YRS OLD | JUNIOR**

_**appearance:** hyunjin currently has long blonde hair. he is normally seen with his hair tied up in a bun or french braided into a ponytail. he is also normally seen in very lax clothing(hoodies, sweats and old converse). his signature things are his brass knuckles and other thick rings. _

_**piercings:** he has large gauges, 2 nose piercings on his left nostril, 1 on his right. he has nipple piercings and also has that one piercing you can get on the tip of your dick._

_**tattoos:** none_

_**sexuality:** gay _

_**personality:** very smart, very manipulative and very narcissistic. probably thinks he's god. he barely has boundaries and is known for spitting his dip on people._

* * *

**HAN JISUNG | 17YRS OLD | JUNIOR**

_**appearance:** jisung currently has brown hair. he can normally be seen with the color blue on and he likes thick rings._

_**piercings:** he has a septum and smiley piercing. there's practically no place where his ears aren't pierced. _

_**tattoos:** he has one large back piece of a deer skull surrounded by peonies_

_**sexuality:** closeted bisexual _

_**personality:** he loves to laugh and can be quite the comedian when he wants to be. he uses this as a coping mechanism because he can be very aggressive and is extremely violent._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii fauna here <3  
> thank you sm for reading the prologue to heaven sent!  
> its the first series ive written and im really looking forward to how it turns out.  
> updates may be slow depending on school and inspiration but so far things are going well!  
> the next part will be the character introductions.
> 
> this fic can also be found on tumblr under the same username and fic name :)  
> thats all! have an amazing day/night <3


End file.
